Prophet's Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Azure Shurley is Chuck's daughter, but when weird things began to happen… she of course doesn't know what to think. What happens when she meets the Winchester Brothers, the very boys her father's writing about? Book 1 of God's Special Gift.
1. Prologue

Prophet's Daughter

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Azure Shurley is Chuck's daughter, but when weird things began to happen… she of course doesn't know what to think. What happens when she meets the Winchester Brothers, the very boys her father's writing about? Book 1 of God's Special Gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Azure.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the Prologue of Prophet's Daughter. I kinda thought that this would be different and maybe it would be something fun to write. I hope that you guys will enjoy the character Azure. I'll be posting these stories as much as I can. Without further ado Prologue.

**Prologue**

A young woman walked into her father's home kicking off her shoes at the door. "Daddy." She called out as she shuffled around the house her brown eyes wandered around in hopes that her father was there. "Dad?"

"In here, Azure."

Azure made her way into her father's writing room. Her pale pink lips went into a thin line as she put her hands into the pockets of her black overalls she wore. She saw that he was dressed in a t-shirt and boxers and his ugly robe that he wore when he wrote. Her nose wrinkled as she saw him at the computer. "Still working hard on your story about these boys?" She asked as she tilted her head back causing her brown hair to fall loosely down her back.

He let out a soft breath rubbing his face. "Writing is so hard… people aren't really taking interest in these stories."

Azure rolled her eyes a little bit. "That's where you're wrong daddy." Azure slowly sat across from him. "You have a large fandom of young women that love your books. And that's saying something."

He looked up at his daughter with a soft smile on his lips. "You always seem to know what to say Azure."

Azure let out a soft chuckle her hair covering her face some. She hated it when her father was about to thank her. She knew that he was thankful when she would bring his mood up and it was something that she was fairly good with. "You don't have to thank me, daddy. I know that you get frustrated with your writing."

Her father smiled. "Is college going good?"

Azure let out a soft breath. "I left early today…"

His brows furrowed in concern. "What happened Azure?" He asked in worry that something was going on with his daughter.

Azure rubbed her temples softly. "It's nothing daddy."

"Azure," He said as he got up moving towards her. He touched her hand lightly causing her to look up into his blue eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

Azure nodded her head softly.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why'd you come home so early from classes?"

Azure swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was hearing loud ringing in my ears…"

Her father looked at her with a worried gaze. He tried his best to hide it. So it was coming down to that and now his daughter was being affected and it scared him. She didn't deserve what was coming and the ringing in the ears… well, he knew that there was no way that he could really stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys liked it. I know that it is a bit much with everything that's going on with me posting so many prologues, but I kind of want all my stories coming out about the same time and it'll probably cause a backlog on me, but I will update as often as I can. Some of these stories will be updated faster than others since I do have a beta reader for some of them and well, others I don't have a beta reader for. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you see an error please let me know so I can fix it. I can only go over it so much and I am human… so I do miss things. Please let me know what you think of Azure. I know not much is known about Miss Azure, but it'll be revealed soon enough. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Prophet's Daughter. I hope that you guys will all enjoy this next part of Prophet's Daughter.

Skellington: I'm glad that you're liking Azure. I hope that she's living up to expectations that you have.

Romance Lover: Thank you. I didn't know how this would be received. I hope that you will love this.

Kitty-Chan: You'll soon find out why there was loud ringing in her ears. I can't reveal much. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 1**

No Longer A Story

Azure came into the living room seeing that her father's printer was spitting out several pages. "Dad… again?" She questioned as she noticed that her dad was in boxers, an undershirt, with a bathrobe over top and stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth.

He pulled the papers from the printer and looked them over. "Sam and Dean approached the run-down…" He groaned and made a correction on the page. "...approached the ramshackled house with trepidation."

Azure simply shook her head as she slowly sat down. She looked up at her dad to listen to what he was reading.

"Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door? Sam and Dean traded soulful looks. Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful… determination." He tossed the pages down with frustration. "UGH!"

Azure looked at her father with a worried gaze. "Daddy?"

The doorbell rang causing him to look up. Nervously he went towards the door causing his daughter to quickly get up to see what was going on.

Azure stood behind her father as he opened the door.

"You Chuck Shurley?" The shorter of the two men questioned looking at her father.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" The taller one of the two asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about."

Chuck closed the door surprising his daughter.

"Daddy?" Azure asked her brows furrowing together as she watched her father with a worried gaze.

The bell rang again causing him to open the door.

"Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He said as he tried to shut the door but Dean stopped the door.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." He shoved the door open causing Azure to jump.

Chuck backed up into the house trying to hide his daughter from sight. "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean said narrowing his eyes as he looked at Chuck.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam said as he looked at Chuck.

Azure slowly moved around her father with her brows furrowed together.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck said as he looked at them bewildered that they had thought such of thing of him. They were just stories truly nothing more than that.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean questioned demanding an answer.

"What? No. I'm a writer and a father." Chuck said as he pulled his daughter behind him.

"Daddy… ooph." Azure groaned as she hit his back.

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Dean questioned causing both Chuck and Azure to fall onto the couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Dean snapped at Chuck.

Azure latched onto her father afraid of what was going to happen.

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean."

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

SPNSPN

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala displaying the arsenal that was in the trunk.

Chuck and Azure looked at the trunk in shock seeing all of the weapons.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck questioned as he slowly came to.

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

"Well, I gotta hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." He cleared his throat nervously. "That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Daddy…" Azure said finally thinking that this was very much real.

"Chuck, stop." Dean said holding up his hand silencing him for just a moment.

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt us."

Sam looked at Chuck. "How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck questioned as he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"The question is how do you know?" Dean questioned as he looked at Chuck.

"Because I wrote it?"

"You kept writing?" Sam questioned slightly surprised of the fact that he was still writing.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a is some kind of joke, right? Did that… Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam."

Chuck's eyes went wide as he looked at Dean. "The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that other than Azure… I never even wrote that down."

SPNSPN

Azure watched her father pour a large whiskey drowning it down quickly. She watched him sit it down and turned towards where she stood with the two boys.

He let out a groan. "Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yup." Dean said as he stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked at Chuck.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Daddy." Azure said looking at her father with her hands on her hips. "If it were I wouldn't be seeing them too."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

Azure let out a soft groan rubbing her mouth as she looked at her father. She couldn't believe that he had thought that he was a god.

Sam shook his head. "You're not a god."

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through… the physical beatings alone."

Azure swallowed the lump in her throat. She remembered the stores. She read them all over before he sent them to the publisher.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece."

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

Azure had a soft spot for Sam since a lot of stuff had happened to him and her heart went out to him.

"Chuck…" Sam said softly, knowing that what was happening to them was not his fault. They just had a tendency of having bad luck on their side.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean said letting out a breath trying to get Chuck to stop going on a tangent.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

Chuck ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing… if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean snapped as he looked over at the young woman that stood there. She was remaining awful quiet. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam explaining it to Chuck like it was the only thing that could be possible.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just… focused on our lives." Sam said as he looked up at Chuck.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap."

"What?" Sam questioned wondering what was wrong that sent Chuck into a panic.

Azure quickly picked up the pages that her father had been just reading prior. She handed it to her father.

"The, uh, latest book? It's uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Sam questioned his brows furrowing.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean questioned intently.

Azure blinked a few times.

"What?" Sam asked surprised how his brother was talking.

"What?" Dean said defensively. He wasn't about to admit to his brother that he had liked reading at one point.

"It's uh, Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house with my daughter… confronted by my characters." Chuck explained to them.

SPNSPN

That night Azure heard her father screaming awake causing Azure to fall off of her bed. She let out a grumble as she got up off of the floor. She yawned as she grabbed her night robe before slipping it on covering her nightgown. She slowly came out of her room and headed to the living room. She saw her father writing. "Daddy? It's like four n the morning…" Azure said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Chuck looked over at his daughter worry was etched across his face.

"Daddy?" She questioned as she noticed that something was wrong. The look on his face concerned her a lot.

"I'm okay sweetheart." Chuck said softly swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at his daughter. He didn't want to worry his daughter at least not yet.

SPNSPN

Chuck nervously paced in front of Sam and Dean as his daughter sat on the couch watching him. He held more pages from the latest book in his hands.

"So… You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked looking at the pages that were in his hands.

"This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck said as he looked at the papers nervously that were in his hands. He was already scared enough that his daughter had read it.

"We can take it. Just spit it out." Dean said letting out a huff as he looked at Chuck.

"You especially are not going to like this."

Azure nodded her head in agreement knowing that it wouldn't go over well with Dean since he didn't like demons.

"I didn't like hell." Dean said looking at Chuck admitting the truth.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?"

"When?" Sam asked looking at Chuck his brows furrowed together.

"Tonight."

"She's just going to show up? Here?" Dean questioned exasperated of how things were going.

Azure handed her father his glasses as he sat down.

Chuck put the glasses on. "Uh… let's see, uh, Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into throes of fiery demonic passion."

Sam let out a laugh at how strange it sounded. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean questioned as he looked at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?"

"It's just a first draft." Chuck said looking at Sam.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean said looking at Chuck.

"No, uh, this time she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."

"Great." Dean rubbed his mouth. "Perfect. So what happens after the… "fiery demonic" whatever?"

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet." Chuck admitted softly.

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam shook his head not believing it.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean askeChuck as he continued to glare at his brother.

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your 'process'."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so… I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream… scared my daughter half to death."

Azure pursed her lips together before nodding her head in confirmation of what her father was saying. Her arms crossed causing her sleeves to tighten against her arms.

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean questioned as he looked at Chuck crossing his arms. He had to admit that it was really hard to hear about this.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really." Chuck admitted softly as he looked up. He was afraid of everything that was now going on and what harm it would come to his daughter.

"You can't seriously believe…" Sam began only to be cut off by Dean abruptly.

"Humor me." Dean stood up and walked over to where Chuck was.

Chuck held up the manuscript for him.

"Look, why don't we, we just…" Dean took the manuscript. "Take a look at these and see what's what." He looked at Chuck. "You…"

"...knew you were going to ask for that. Yeah."

SPNSPN

Chuck slowly walked up to the room that Sam and Dean were in. Azure was walking behind him. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind at home when something could go wrong with now knowing that the Winchesters were real people and not some characters in his book. He knocked on the door as he looked around nervously.

The door slowly opened revealing Sam.

"You wanted to see me?" Chuck questioned as he nervously looked around.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah." Sam looked around shiftily before opening the door wider allowing the two of them to enter. He shut the door quickly. "Thanks for coming. But your daughter…"

Azure held her hands up. "I'm not going to say anything." Azure said as she looked around.

"Ah, sure." Chuck said as he looked around.

"Um… I was just wondering how much you know. About me." Sam said nervously as he looked at Chuck.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Dean?"

"Oh… you want to know if I know about the demon blood."

"You didn't tell Dean." Sam said as his shoulders sunk in relief.

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic. I only told my daughter and she helped me with the idea."

Azure nodded her head weakly.

"Unsympathetic?" Sam questioned his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, come on, Sam. I mean, sucking blood? You gotta know that's wrong."

"It scares the hell out of me. I mean, I feel it inside o me. I… I wish to god I could stop."

"But you keep going back." Chuck pointed out as he looked at Sam.

"What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse…"

"I thought that was Dean's job. That's what the angels say, right?" Chuck questioned as he looked at Sam.

"Dean's not… he's not Dean lately. Ever since he got out of hell. He needs some help." Sam admitted softly as he looked at the two Shurleys.

"So you got to carry the weight." Azure said softly finally speaking up after a short time of her father and Sam talking. She sounded so timid that it made the strings kind of pull in Sam's chest.

"Well, he's looked out for me my whole life. I can't return the favor?"

"Yeah, sure you can. I mean, if that's what it is." Chuck said softly as he rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

"What else would it be?" Sam asked as he looked at Chuck his brows furrowed.

"I don't know. Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

"No. That's not true."

Azure wrapped her arms around herself as she listened to Sam talking to her dad. Her heart ached for him but she couldn't admit that outloud to him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden… feeling that it all rests on your shoulders." Chuck said softly as he looked at the younger brother.

"Does it? All rest on my shoulders?"

"That seems to be where the story's headed."

Azure looked down feeling ashamed of how things were going for Sam.

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet." Chuck admitted softly to Sam. He didn't want to disappoint Sam, but he knew that he had due to the fact that Sam had no information to go on.

SPNSPN

Azure sat across from Dean as she looked him over. "I'm sorry about all this…" She said softly as she continued to look over for injuries. "My dad has been plagued with this for a while now… I guess…" She let out a soft breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've been living with it for so long… that it's just kind of normal for me to go through this."

Chuck walked slowly into the room not feeling none too surprised that his daughter was checking Dean over. "Dean."

"I take it you knew I'd be here." Dean said looking up at Chuck swatting Azure's hand away.

Azure slowly got up and moved away from him pursing her lips together into a thin line. She didn't like how Dean was acting, granted reading the stories her father wrote… she didn't expect anything less out of the crass hunter.

"You look terrible."

"That's cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh."

"That's it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true. That's all you have to say is oh?!" Dean said standing up clearly agitated with Chuck.

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck questioned as he looked at Dean his brows furrowing some.

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

Azure moved quickly back as Dean stormed across the room.

"That's not good enough." Dean snarled as he shoved Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

Azure jumped when a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Dean, let him go!" The man said to Dean causing Dean to release Chuck and turned to face him. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?"

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

Chuck blinked a few times as he looked at the man that was in the tan trench coat. "You… You're Castiel… aren't you?"

Azure looked at her father her brows furrowing some before turning her attention to the unknown man. She felt like he was someone much more than human and it scared her. She began to slowly move towards her father in a slow movement before getting to him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I… admire your work." Castiel said as he picked up one of the books and began to page through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's… he's… he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean looked at Chuck. "Did you know about this?"

Chuck stumbled over to his arm chair and cracked open a new bottle of whiskey and poured himself some. "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night level douchiness." He said as desperately gulped down the whiskey.

Dean leaned over to Castiel. "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece… a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean questioned baffled about the whole thing.

"One day, these books… they'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You gotta be kidding me." The three of them said looking at Castiel all slack jawed.

"I am not… kidding you."

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute." He said standing up and clutched the bottle in his hands before disappearing upstairs.

Azure let out a breath rubbing her forehead in thought. She never thought that her father would be in this type of trouble and this was the type of trouble that you couldn't get yourself out of.

"Him? Really?" Dean said pointing to where Azure's father had gone.

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel said looking at Dean.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"With how Castiel is talking very high." Azure said, her voice fairly soft.

Castiel nodded his head as he looked at Azure.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"Castiel asked slightly confused of what Dean was trying to ask him.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean questioned frustrated about the whole thing. He didn't want his brother to fall into the hands of the demons again.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

Azure looked up at Dean. "I'm…"

Dean turned his head sharply towards the young woman. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Wait what?" He asked his eyes went wide.

"I'm his daughter. He told me everything. He can't really keep his visions from being hidden from me… I'm always told what to do… let me help."

Dean pointed at her. "You can't go."

Azure looked at him. "You don't want to let me or can't…"

Dean pursed his lips together.

"You don't trust me… that I can't protect myself…" Azure shook her head. "Why is it always men think I can't protect myself." She grumbled as she headed up the stairs agitation was written across her face as she went up the stairs.

SPNSPN

Azure sat on the floor reading one of the class books while her father lounged on the couch all sprawled out with his arm over his eyes. "I know you don't want me to go with them… but you saw it daddy."

Chuck moved his arm turning his head to look at her. "You've read the books Azure… it's dangerous."

"Daddy… you know that I'll be okay with them."

"Will I?"

Azure gave her father a soft worried look knowing that it wasn't easy for him to know that his daughter was going to go off with the Winchester boys.

Chuck looked over seeing Dean come in. "What are you doing here? I didn't write this."

Dean pulled him up off of the couch manhandling him. "Come on. I need you to come with me."

Azure quickly got up to her feet.

"What? Where?" Chuck asked clearly confusion about the whole thing.

"To the motel where Sam is."

"Are you crazy? Did your daddy drop you on your head?"

"That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her. And no my dad didn't do no such thing." Dean said looking at Azure with narrowed eyes.

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her." Chuck said as he struggled against Dean's hold.

"Alright, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you gotta do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked."

"But I… I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story…"

"Chuk, you're the only shot that I have left."

"But… I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

"No friggin' way."

"Okay, well, then, how about this… I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your daughter's brains out and then yours."

The color drained from Azure's face as Dean threatened her father. She hadn't expected such a violet side of Dean, but the way her father had written him, it wasn't too far of a stretch.

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel." Chuck questioned as he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Dean with wide eyes afraid for his life, but not only his life, his daughter's life as well.

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

SPNSPN

Dean, Chuck and Azure entered the motel room that Sam was in, and low and behold Lilith was there fighting with Sam.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck yelled causing Lilith to stop.

Lilith huffed looking at Chuck. "You've got to be joking." She pulled herself off of Sam and moved towards Chuck.

"Oh, this is no joke." Dean said with a smug smile on his lips.

The room began to tremble and a great white light poured through the windows.

"You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"

Lilith gave Sam one last look before pouring out of the vessel's mouth screaming disappearing in smoke.

SPNSPN

Azure sat in the backseat of the Impala that was currently going down the road with Dean behind the wheel. She held her jacket close to her body since the rear window had been busted and was clumsily covered with a tarp.

Dean gripped the wheel tightly in his hands as he drove down the road. He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eyes. "So a deal, huh?"

"That's what she said." Sam said softly as he shifted around in his seat.

"To call the whole thing off… angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

Azure pursed her lips together as she listened to the brothers that were talking. She knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You don't think once about taking it?" Dean questioned wondering why Sam hadn't taken the deal.

"You kidding me? Dude you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track." Sam said looking at his brother with a sour look on his face.

"I'm just saying…"

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean looked at Azure. "You knew about that didn't you."

Azure jumped hearing the bite that was in his tone. She knew that he was pissed off and he had every right to be.

"Anyway," Sam said getting Dean's attention off the young woman that sat in the backseat. "That's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?"

"Don't know. But she was telling me the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."

Azure bit her lower lip softly. She wasn't sure if it was a smart idea of her now joining the brothers on this, but her father had dreamed it and it scared her a lot.

SPNSPN

Chuck was sound asleep on his couch, having another dream about the Winchesters. He suddenly woke up violently looking around with wide eyes. His heart pounded in his chest, his anxiety rose as he thought about his daughter.

"Did you see it?" A man questioned coming out of the shadows to look at Chuck.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked cowering some on his couch. He didn't know who this guy was and he was getting tired of people showing up out of nowhere in his home.

"I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work." Zachariah said with a smile as he looked at Chuck.

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "What do you want?"

"Did you see it?" Zachariah questioned again as he put his hands in his pockets.

Chuck got up off of his couch and began to make his way towards the door. "I've got to warn Sam and Dean."

"I wouldn't advise it. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny. You try… and I'll stop you."

Chuck stopped and started to go off in another direction. If he couldn't warn them this was another thing that he needed to do so it wouldn't happen.

"Where are you going?"

"To go kill myself." Chuck said as he continued to walk.

"Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back to life."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you always do. Write."

Chuck's blood ran cold. He knew that there was truly no way out of what he was dealing with and now his daughter was out running around with the two boys and she's in danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first Chapter of Prophet's Daughter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are my fuel to keep writing. So please leave a kind review of what you thought of this chapter. I'm trying to give Azure a path that is so much different. So I hope that you guys like her. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Prophet's Daughter. I hope that you guys will enjoy this next part of the story.

Kaz2y5: Thank you for the review and I hope that you like the next part of this story.

Romance Lover: Yeah, it's kind of sad that she's going with them, but there is a good reason of her going. I hope that you like this next part.

Skellington: Yeah poor Azure… we'll find out soon enough on if she can handle things.

Kitty-Chan: Yes, Chuck has every reason to worry, but we'll see how she handles things in this fourth season.I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

The Third Winchester

Azure stood next to Sam who was leaning against the hood brushing his teeth. She was looking at the lake that the Impala had been parked next to. She took a soft breath as she ran her hand through her brown hair. She had to admit that this was fairly nice and peaceful.

Dean was laying in the front seat across both passenger and driver's sides. Dean twisted around getting the younger two's attention and opened the door which nearly dumped him onto the ground.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Sam asked his brother softly unsure if it was wise of him to ask that question, but he did so anyways.

"How'd you think?" Dean questioned as he climbed out of the car. "I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

"Where? We're like two hours from anything." Azure pointed out looking at the older brother as she put her hands in her pockets.

"But I'm hungry now." Dean complained looking at the two of them as he came around to the front of the car.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat." Sam said thinking that there was a sandwich in the back. He knew that Azure had bought enough to keep them going until the next city.

Dean turned around rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. He reached through the open back window and pulled out a paper bag. He opened it and sniffed, then he leaned his head back and and inhaled. "It's tuna."

A phone began to ring causing the three of them to blink.

Dean tossed the bag into the back seat and puts his hands into his jean pockets.

Sam spat out the toothpaste foam from his mouth.

Dean leaned in through the front window and rummaged in the glove compartment, pulling out the ringing phone. Dean smacked his head on the roof as he tried to get out. Dean looked at the phone blinking.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam questioned looking at Dean.

Dean flipped the phone open and pressed the button putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

Azure pursed her lips together as she looked at Dean who had a look of agitation come across his face. She knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"

Azure swallowed the lump in her throat with worry written across her face. This day was getting weirder and weirder. Her father quit calling her causing her to worry and it was like every time she tried to call… he would ignore her call.

"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago. Who is this?" Dean pulled the phone away from his ear looking at it in shock.

SPNSPN

The three of them got out of the car.

"Dean, look, the best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real." Sam said looking at his brother.

Dean unlocked and opened the trunk,and then the weapon's box.

Sam looked at the open folder that had some paper that was inside of it. "Um, born September 29, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout."

Dean pulled out assorted weapons out of the trunk including Ruby's knife.

"Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin… biology major, pre-med."

Dean closed the weapons box.

Azure took a breath watching the older brother with her lips pursed together.

"Dean? You listening?"

"This is a trap." Dean said as he closed the trunk. He walked past Sam.

Sam let out a breath and closed the folder.

Azure looked at Sam. "He's over stressed."

Sam looked over at Azure. "You don't think this is a trap?"

Azure shook her head. "I don't think it is." She said looking at him. "My father would've told me about this… and he hasn't."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head.

The three of them entered the diner the bell ringing on the door. They scanned the diner and Dean found an empty table in the corner with four chairs.

Dean moved the other chair to the other side of the table for Azure to sit next to them. He didn't want Azure to be near this Adam Milligan until they tested him out.

The three of them sat down, ensuring that he would sit in the other chair.

Sam thumped John's journal and the folder onto the table. "Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out."

"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet. Suck's he got a demon in him." Dean said looking at his younger brother.

A waitress came over with menus and some glasses of water. She put them down in the front of them. "Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sam said smiling in thanks.

"Can I…"

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean said looking up at her.

She slapped the menus down on the table annoyed.

"Thank you." Sam said as he picked up his menu only to have it slapped down.

Dean takes his glass and then poured it into the potted plant behind him.

"What are you…"

Dean put the glass between his knees and pulls a flask out, unscrewing the top.

Sam looked at his brother with his brows furrowed. "Holy water?"

"Yup." He said as he filled the glass under the table. "One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." Dean waited until Denise walked passed and was out of sight before putting the glass in front of the empty spot on the table. Dean pulled out a felt-wrapped package and undid it.

"And what if he's not possessed?" Azure questioned looking at Dean.

"Then he's a shapeshifter." Dean said as he set some silver cutlery down onto the table. Dropping the silverware that had been on the table onto the floor.

"Hence the silver." Sam said as he moved to put the journal on top of the menu.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life."

Sam frowned which caused Dean to look at him.

"What?"

Sam let out a breath rubbing his mouth. "Dean… listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal." Sam flips through it. "From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a cast. That's roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence." Dean said looking at his brother. He saw the look on Azure's face and he could tell she was believing what Sam was saying.

"Coincidence. Now two pages of the journal… torn out." Sam indicated to the remains of the pages that were deliberty left because the journal was a three ring add and remove pages type of journal.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean questioned looking at the two of them.

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible." Sam closed the journal and picked it up waving it. "I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk." He put the journal away. "I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl… sometimes the girl's grateful."

Azure looked away her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie."

"Dude." Dean snapped. "She doesn't want to hear it either. Look how red she is."

Azure cleared her throat shyly.

The door chimed as a young man came into the diner.

Sam looked up and then Dean and then Azure watching the young man looking around. "Adam?"

Adam looked over.

Sam raised his hand.

Adam came over. "You Sam?"

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean and Azure."

"Hey." Adam said as he sat his backpack down on the floor next to the empty chair before sitting down. "So, um… how did you know my dad?"

"Uh, we worked together. Except Azure here." Sam explained softly.

Adam looked confused at Sam. "How did he die?" He asked softly.

"On the job."

"He was a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him." Dean said looking up at Adam.

Denise came up to the table with a smile on her face. "Hey, Adam. How you doing?" She asked as she put a glass of water in front of him.

Dean leaned forward taking it.

Sam frowned and Azure lowered her head some.

"Oh, I'll take that. I am very thirsty." Dean said taking a sip.

Denise eyed him displeased. "The usual, Adam?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise."

Denise walked away.

Adam took the glass of holy water and rank it down as they watched. When nothing happened they knew Adam wasn't possessed.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam questioned feeling rather uncomfortable asking this to Adam.

"I don't even know. It's a couple years."

Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it Adam.

"Why did you decide to call him now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got."

Sam blinked a few times in confusion.

"My mom's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry? Uh, for how long?"

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean questioned looking at Adam.

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned his brows furrowing wondering why Adam and their dad didn't know one another.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dean questioned gripping tightly onto his gun.

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, well, who is these days?" Sam questioned knowing that was very true.

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked taking a breath.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and…"

Dean tightened his hand on the gun.

"And after I begged her… God, twenty four seven… she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."

Denise put the plate of food in front of Adam. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"Well, that's heartwarming."

Adam indicated at his food. "You mind?"

"Please, dig in."

Adam took the napkin out from under the silverware without touching it to put it onto his lap.

Dean cocked the gun not liking the idea that he didn't touch the silverware.

"He would swing by once a year or so." He said as he picked up the fork and knife, and nothing happened.

Dean glanced away.

"You know, called when he could. But still…" Adam took a bite and Dean uncocked the gun and put it away. "He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh… he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala."

"Oh this is crap. You know what, you're lying." Dean snapped looking at Adam.

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yeah, you are."

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who." He pointed to himself and Sam. "We are his sons."

Adam stared at Dean and then to Sam and then back to Dean. "I've got brothers?"

"No, you don't have brothers. Look man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here."

"I have never been hunting in my life." Adam said looking at Dean telling him the truth.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam. Azure." Dean said as he got up.

"I can prove it."

Azure looked at Adam her brows furrowing together. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing that was going on, and it made her worry even more. Why hadn't her father called her?

SPNSPN

Dean held a framed picture of Adam and John in which John was wearing a baseball cap.

The two brother's examined the photo as Azure looked around the living room with a nervous look on her face.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean questioned sounding rather miffed about the idea of their father doing that.

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

Sam held up John's journal and opened it to a page. "September 20, 2004. One word. 'Minnesota'."

"He took you to a freakin' baseball game?"

"Yeah. Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?" Adam asked as he took the photo back.

"Oh…" Dean frowned.

Adam looked away.

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing." Sam said looking at the younger man.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?"

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday."

Dean looked at another photo of his dad hugging Kate. He took in the fact of how much she looked like his mom. Anger slowly began to rise in him.

"Did you call the police?" Azure questioned as she looked at Adam, her brows furrowing a little bit, wondering if he had done that.

"Mom's supervision at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam looked down thinking. "I should have been here."

"What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?" Dean asked wondering what the police said. He knew that parents going missing weren't always a good thing.

"That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything." Adam looked down thinking. "She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

SPNSPN

Azure and Sam came into the room, Sam held onto some papers.

Dean looked at Adam. "Give us a minute." He said leaving the room with Sam.

Adam looked over at Azure. He blinked a few times as he looked at her. "Can I ask you something?" Adam asked softly.

Azure slowly turned her head to look at the younger man. "Hm?" She tilted her head some. "What would be that question Adam?" She couldn't help but wonder what his question was.

"My brothers…" Adam began, biting his lower lip. "Are they…"

"What Adam?" She asked softly.

Adam sat down on his mom's bed. "Are they good men?"

Azure nodded her head. "Yes, the best men that I've ever had the chance to meet."

"You never met my dad?"

Azure shook her head. "No, I never did." She said softly.

Dean came to the door of the room holding up a photo. "Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Adam asked looking at Dean.

Dean looked back at Sam and then to Adam. Dean then looked down seeing something at Adam's feet. Dean came over closer to get a closer look.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

Azure slowly kneeled down. "Scratches."

"Watch out." Dean flipped the edge of the comforter and looked under the bed. He got up. "Give me a hand with the mattress." Dean said tossing the pillows aside.

Adam helped Dean with the mattress getting it off of the bedrame.

Underneath the bed was a large vent to fit someone though.

Sam and Azure looked at it.

Dean looked at Sam which caused Azure to blink a few times. The two of them raised their fists for rock-paper-scissors. Sam picked rock and Dean picked scissors.

Sam smirked and Dean waved his arms frustrated and put his hands on his hips. "Every time."

SPNSPN

Dean cleaned his shotgun while Azure sat there looking through some research.

There was a knock on the door.

Dean turned his head, his brows furrowing.

Sam went to the door and opened it.

Adam entered the room looking at them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Adam, hey." Sam said closing the door behind Adam.

Dean flipped a cloth over the shotgun so Adam wouldn't see it.

"Take it easy." Azure said slowly getting up to her feet.

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay?" He snapped looking at her causing her to reel back. "My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three… well, you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?"

They didn't answer him. They couldn't he was an innocent and it was already bad enough that Azure was with them and she was innocent when it came to this world, but she was learning quickly.

"Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier… something about grave robberies." Adam spotted the shotgun poking out from under the cloth. "You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." More silence he was met with. "Please."

"We're hunters." Sam said looking at Adam telling him the truth.

"Sammy!" Dean said looking at his brother with narrowed eyes, not liking the idea that Adam now knew what they did.

"He deserves to know, Dean."

"What do you mean 'hunters'?"

Azure swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the three boys. She couldn't bring herself to say anything of how much the three of them looked like one another.

SPNSPN

"Okay, so...basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam asked looking at them.

"_Godzilla's_ just a movie." Dean said looking at Adam. His ego was still a bit sore knowing that an innocent now knew what they did.

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam said softly.

Adam nodded his head. "Okay."

"'Okay'? That's it?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Adam asked as he looked at Dean.

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says 'okay'. Other than her." Dean said pointing at Azure.

Azure rolled her eyes at Dean's antics.

"Well, you're my brothers. You're telling me the truth right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I believe you. Now, what took my mom?" Adam asked looking at them.

"We're not sure. Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean admitted as he rubbed his mouth.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?"

Dean looked down.

Adam looked at Sam and Azure seeing them looking down. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head realizing what they were trying to tell him. He looked down. "Oh. How can I help?"

"You can't." Dean said looking up at Adam.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in."

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe…" Sam began.

"Maybe what?" Dean snapped cutting Sam off with an agitated look on his face.

"He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?"

"Because…"

"Because he was protecting him!"

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked looking at the brothers.

"No!"

"No."

Dean headed for the door. "Babysit the kid." Dean snapped to his brother and Azure.

"Where are you going?"

Dean grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out!" He yelled as he left the room.

Sam let out a breath.

Azure slowly put her hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked softly looking at Sam.

Sam let out a dry laugh. "Welcome to the family."

Adam looked down.

"Here." He said pulling out his gun and ejects the clip. "I'm gonna teach you a few things."

"Uh, Dean said…"

"I know what Dean said." San held the unloaded gun out to Adam. "And I know what it's like to want revenge."

Azure pursed her lips together as she wrapped her arms around herself knowing that this was a good idea or not.

SPNSPN

Azure slowly wiped one of the shotguns down, while Adam practiced disassembling a gun, and Sam cleaned a shotgun.

Adam looked over at Sam. "Sam… how did Dad really die?" He asked softly knowing that it probably wasn't the right choice

"Demon." Sam said softly knowing how much trouble he would be in.

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

"So it's over for you."

Sam looked over at Adam. "It's never over."

The lights suddenly went out and then something rattled.

"What the…" Adam began only to be shushed by Sam.

The three of them slowly stood up.

"Stay here." Sam told both Azure and Adam. He loaded the shotgun he held and slowly went to the door. He opened the door slowly and looked around aiming the shotgun in the direction he looked in. He turned hearing a noise. There was a vent near the ceiling. Sam aimed at it. "It's in the vents. Go!" Sam fired at the vent and hustled his brother and Azure out of the room following right behind them.

The rushed down the stairs.

"Where's your car?" Sam asked looking over at Adam.

"Over here." Adam said.

"Alright, keys."

"Here." Adam headed for the passenger side of his truck along with Azure.

Sam to the driver's side. Sam fumbled with the keys only to have something grab his ankle. It pulled him to the ground and under the truck. Sam grabbed the truck to resist being pulled under.

"Sam!" Azure and Adam yelled.

The Impala showed up outside of the motel.

"Dean, help." Adam yelled as he and Azure grabbed one arm of Sam.

Dean quickly came over and grabbed his brother's arm and pulled Sam free.

Azure grabbed the dropped shotgun and fired it.

Dean looked over at Sam, Sam looked at Adam, and Adam flopped onto the ground onto his ass.

SPNSPN

Adam's truck backed out of the space. He had parked right over a sewer grate, which was half opened. Dean got out of the truck and approached the grate, aiming the shotgun. There was blood on the edge of it. Dean got up and headed past Sam who was leaning on the Impala. "She winged it. Did you see anything?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Sam looked up at his brother and shook his head. "I didn't get a good look."

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean questioned rubbing his mouth. Never once had they come across a case like this.

"Why...who… should we go after it?" Adam asked looking at his brothers.

"No, no. In that maze? That thing's long gone."

"Alright, so, we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after. Joe Barton, Adam's mom…" Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"And Adam. It was under his truck, just waiting for him."

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it."

"Doesn't matter. You're right… there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son."

"All the people Dad knew in town." Sam said realizing the truth. His lips pursed together into a thin line. Now, that was dangerous.

"At least we know why it's back."

"It wants revenge." Adam said softly.

Azure, Dean, and Sam looked at him. They knew that he was right on the money about this… whatever John had gone after, it was back and it was going after the people that John knew.

SPNSPN

The four of them entered Adam's home.

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean said looking at Adam.

Adam flipped on the lights and headed up the stairs.

Sam sat down at the table. "We shouldn't leave." Sam said as his injured ankle hit on another chair.

"Yeah, let's just stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one."

Azure kneeled down to check Sam's ankle.

"I'm serious."

"No, Sam, we're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you and me are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started."

Sam stopped moving looking up at his brother as Azure took the ace bandage from his hand. "How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants."

"You want to use this kid as bait? That's why you want to stay here?" Dean said looking at his brother with a dumbfounded look.

Azure slowly banaged Sam's ankle.

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam… get him ready."

"He could die, Sam."

"We could all die, Dean. Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?"

Adam returned into the kitchen with his backpack over one shoulder. "I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I want to do it."

Dean looked at Sam, who in turn looked at his brother.

SPNSPN

Sam fired his gun quickly in succession with three small pops coming from the gun. He had hit his mark of the smaller ring and they were all close together.

Adam watched with wide eyes as Sam lowered his gun. "Whoa."

Azure watched with her arms crossed a small smile on her lips. She had learned only a few days ago to fire a gun from the brothers and she had gotten fairly good at it. She knew that this was something that they could do as a family together.

"It's easy. Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps." Sam said as he held out the gun to Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead." Sam said with a smile.

Adam slolwy took the gun and moved in front of Sam. He fires three times, kicking up leaves, but all three shots hit the sign, fairly close together, one on and two inside the inner ring.

Sam grinned happily.

Dean watched from a distance leaning against the Impala and shook his head looking away.

Adam looked at Sam. "Beginner's luck, right?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, man. You're a natural. Good shooting." Sam said clapping Adam on the back.

"Thanks."

SPNSPN

Azure rested her head against her hand listening to the story that Sam was telling to Adam. She had read it in her father's books many many times. It was something that she knew about. Granted she didn't want to know as much as she did, but in a way it was nice… and this was nice not reading this part.

"So, then we lit it on fire." Sam said leaning back in his seat.

"With a homemade flamethrower?" Adam asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah. They're easy to build. I'll show you."

"That is some job you got, man." Adam said leaning back against the seat.

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend, friends?"

Adam nodded his head at the questions that Sam was asking.

"Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed."

Dean looked away knowing that was very true. Sam had gone through it, and now having Azure… he was pretty sure that she was going to go through the same thing. But he knew that Azure wasn't having any of it. She went along for the ride anyways.

"That's the price we pay. You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family."

"Sam." Dean called out to his younger brother.

Sam looked over his brows furrowing a little bit.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean said getting up.

The two brothers left Azure and Adam alone together.

Adam looked over at Azure. "You know the stories that Sam was telling?" He asked curiously.

Azure looked over and slowly nodded her head. "I've known their stories for a few years. My father…" Azure trailed off for a moment thinking. "He is an author… Went by the name of Carver Edlund. And he wrote about them… he thought that they were just characters in a book… and well… they showed up one day on our doorstep… and I soon find out that the stories were real. All 100% real and it scared me to know that there had been so much going on with them… It made my heart hurt… Those two have been through so much… and they deserve so much better than the hand that they got dealt with." Azure took a soft breath running her hand through her hair in thought.

Adam nodded his head in understanding.

SPNSPN

Sam poured salt along every window and door while Azure and Adam nailed boards over every single vent.

The last vent that was in Kate's room with the vent cover was mostly off, remained unsalted and un-nailed-closed. They stood over it.

"Alright. We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here."

A loud creak was heard from inside of the house.

Adam looked at Sam. "You were saying?"

"Adam! Adam!" A woman's voice yelled from inside of the home.

"Mom?"

"No."

"Mom!"

"Adam!"

Adam took off down the stairs.

Azure handed Sam the shotgun and the two of them quickly followed Adam.

"Mom."

"Adam, wait!" Azure called after the young man.

"It took me, but I got away."

Adam hugged his mom.

Sam aimed the shotgun. "Adam, step away from her."

"Sam, what the hell?!"

"She's not your mother!"

"Adam, who… what is going on?"

"Get away from him!" Sam snapped gripping the gun tighter in his hands.

"What's going on?" Kate questioned looking at them.

"You listen to me." Sam said looking at Adam.

"It's really her, okay?" Adam said looking at his brother.

"There was too much blood. Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vents!" Sam shouted shoving Adam away from Kate.

Adam quickly took the shotgun.

"Adam!" Kate yelled looking at them.

"Shoot it!" Azure said as she remained hidden behind Sam keeping herself as safe as she could.

"They're crazy! Honey, it's me!"

Adam pointed the gun at Kate, then at Sam and Azure looking confused and terrified.

"Look… Adam!" Sam said trying to get his brother to understand.

"Honey, it's me!"

"Look, that's not your mother!"

"Baby, please!"

"Shoot it! It's not human!"

Adam leveled the gun at Kate and smirked. "I know." Adam suddenly hit Sam on the chin with the but of the shotgun and Sam went down landing on Azure.

SPNSPN

Azure slowly woke with being duct taped to a chair. A soft groan left her lips.

"Silver. No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters. You're ghouls." Sam groaned out as he strained some against his bindes.

"You know,I find that term racist." Kate said looking at Sam with narrowed eyes as she waved the knife in her hand. She sniffed his neck and nibbled at his ear. "Mmm. Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

"I should've known." Sam said looking at Kate with narrowed eyes. "It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead… taking the form of the last corpse you choke down."

"And their thoughts. And their memories. Like Adam, for instance." The ghoul said as he walked over.

"Well, we are what we eat."

"You're monsters." Sam said looking at them.

The ghoul walked over to Sam and drew the knife over his arm.

The ghoul in Adam's form looked at Sam. "You know, you use that word a lot, Sam."

The other ghoul drank Sam's blood.

He thunked the knife into the table next to Sam's head. "But I don't think you know what it means."

Kate looked up. "His blood, it tastes different."

"Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway."

"No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester."

Sam looked at her.

Azure swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that this wasn't a good sign.

SPNSPN

There was a stab wound in Sam's side and Adam dug his finger into it.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other."

Adam licked his finger. "Like you and your brother. Inseparable."

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own… and this silly little girl." Kate said looking at Azure who was passed out in the seat from blood loss.

"Like you said, Sam, the only thing you can count on is family."

Kate drank more of his blood before licking her fingers. "And for twenty years, we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh."

"Then we thought, 'hey, why not move up to fresher game'?"

"And we knew just where to start." Adam said as he dug the knife into the cut that was already on Sam's arm. "Revenge… it's never over, is it, Sam?"

"First, it was John's cop friend, then his slut, and then his son." She pointed at herself then Adam as she brought John's loved ones in.

"Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead."

"So I guess you and Dean will have to do instead… and your little bit on the side." Kate said looking at Azure licking her lips.

"Dean won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow… like we did with Adam."

"Oh, and by the way, he really was your brother." Kate said looking at Sam, causing him to struggle. "You should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites."

"And he was a screamer."

They each then opened long gashes along his arms. Blood dripped into the bowls catching it.

"Sam the more you struggle, the faster you bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax."

"Hey!" Dean yelled at them appearing aiming a shotgun. He fires and Adam hit the wall with a hole in his shoulder.

"Dean, they're ghouls!"

Dean paused then firing at Kate. Blood splattered onto the wall and her headless corpse fell to the floor. "Which means headshot."

Adam slammed Dean, breaking a lot of glass on the way down.

Dean grabbed Adam and slammed him down. He quickly took a metal bar and tried to slam it on Adam's head and he dodged.

Azure slowly came to and groaned softly.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean came over to Sam and cut the ropes and duct tape. He grabbed some towels and put them onto Sam's arms. He slowly helped Sam up. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Hang on. Alright, here we go. Here we go. Hang on, buddy. Alright."

"Thank you."

"That's what family's for, right? Keep pressure on that." He said as he moved towards Azure to get her undone.

SPNSPN

Sam looked over at his brother as Azure stood next to him. "You sure we should do this?" Sam asked Dean.

Adam's body was wrapped up in sheets and laid on top of a pyre.

Dean opened a bottle of lighter fluid. "Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal." Dean said as he sprinkled lighter fluid over Adam's body. "Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one."

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor." Sam said softly looking at Dean.

"No, Adam's in a better place." Dean said as he lit a match before tossing it onto the pyre and his body went up in flames."You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person."

Sam looked over at his brother.

"I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him. I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You take it any way you want." Dean said looking at his brother.

Azure pursed her lips together.

Dean looked at Azure. "Are you still sure you want to be travelling with us?"

Azure looked at the older brother. "Yes, I'm sure."

Dean nodded his head with a nod of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Prophet's Daughter. I hope that you guys enjoyed this part. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in future episodes. Would you like to see Azure with Sam or Azure with Dean? Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story guys. I'm hoping that you guys will like Azure more as this series goes on. She's growing slowly as a character and I'm hoping that she grows to someone that you really like. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Prophet's Daughter.

**Chapter 3**

Castiel's Vessel

Dean, Sam, and Azure slowly walked through the warehouse, carrying their lit flashlights shining them around the warehouse.

Azure nervously looked around, ever since she had joined the boys that her fear of being away from her father was slowly lowering, but she was still scared every time that she traveled with them because it was always dangerous for the brothers and she didn't want to get into trouble.

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam questioned as he looked around.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean snapped looking at his brother as they looked around.

"Boys… please." Azure said softly as they walked up a set of stairs.

"What the hell?"

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam said looking around his brows furrowed with worry.

"There was a fight here."

"A fight?" Azure asked in concern.

"Between who?"

Dean's flashlight beam landed on a symbol painted in blood on the wall. "Check it out. Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Not to me it doesn't." Azure said softly.

"Sorry we'll teach you about it." Dean said softly looking at her. "Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield."

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?"

"I don't know." Dean found Cas in the rubble. "Sam. Azure. Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?"

"What's...? What's ...? What's going on?" Cas said softly, his voice not as gruff.

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." Dean said softly trying to calm him down.

"Oh. No."

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked softly, hoping that the angel was alright.

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me."

"Who's me?" Sam questioned in confusion.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." He said looking at them his brows furrowing together in worry.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean questioned his brows furrowed together in concern.

"He's gone."

Azure looked at the two brothers. "Well, this isn't good…" She said as her hand went to her forehead. She couldn't believe that something like this had happened.

SPNSPN

Jimmy sat at the table devouring a hamburger while Sam, Dean, and Azure watched on. Jimmy hummed in delight as he ate.

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina." Dean said as he went to move his eyes away from Jimmy.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy simply stated as he continued to eat.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked looking at him concerned of how long it had been since Jimmy had eaten.

"I don't know. Months." He said as he took another bite of his hamburger and ate it ravenously. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!"

Azure wrinkled her nose as he continued to eat the way that he did.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale."

Jimmy swallowed the bite of burger he had taken. "All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh… I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean questioned as he looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head. "I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked hoping that Jimmy remembered something, anything that would help them out.

"Yeah,bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

"Ah, that doesn't sound like fun." Dean said wrinkling his nose some.

"Understatement."

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that." Sam said hopeful, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Sorry."

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean snapped getting fairly agitated about the whole thing.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family."

SPNSPN

Azure, Sam, and Dean stood outside of the motel that they were staying in.

Sam rubbed his mouth in frustration. "So, what do we do?"

Azure let out a breath.

"What do you mean? The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home." Dean said looking over at his brother with a slightly sour look on his face.

"I don't know about that. Dean, he's the only lead we got."

"Sam… he doesn't know anything." Azure said looking at the taller brother.

"Are we 100 percent sure about that?"

Dean looked at his brother. "You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?" Dean questioned as his brows raised looking at his younger brother like he had gone insane.

"Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows."

"Huh?"

Azure rubbed her temples softly.

"I say, at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic. Or hell, maybe Cas will just drop back into him." Sam said rambling on about what could happen.

"I don't know man." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"Sam we can't know if Cas will come back." Azure said softly as she looked at the younger Winchester brother seeing the look on his face. She could tell that he was desperate to know what was going on.

"Back there, that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out."

Azure and Dean both shook their heads at what Sam had said. It was something that no one would want to hear. Jimmy was human… he needed to go back home where he belonged with his family.

"What?" Sam questioned looking at the two of them.

"You remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?" Dean said as he looked at his younger brother.

"You think I don't want to help him? I'm just being realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor."

"How Sam? How the hell are we doing him a favor." Azure said looking at him. She couldn't believe that he was thinking this way. "I've read your lives remember. And this is something that you wouldn't do."

Sam gave her a sour look. He knew that she had a point in what she was saying.

"She has a point Sammy."

"Dean, if we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do, too."

Azure let out a breath. Of course the demons would be looking for him too. It was dangerous to have him out on his own without anyone watching over him. The demons would eat him alive.

SPNSPN

Jimmy looked at the three of them slack jawed. He couldn't believe what had come out of their mouths. "The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?"

Dean crosse his arms as he looked at Jimmy. "There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back."

"What? From who?"

"Demons." Azure said, as she sat down on the bed clasping her hands together, her lips going into a thin line as she looked at Jimmy.

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?" Jimmy questioned as he looked at the three of them confusion was well written across his face.

"I don't know, information, maybe." Dean said looking over at Jimmy. He wanted Jimmy to know the truth since Castiel had used him as a vessel.

"I don't know anything." Jimmy said looking at Dean, his eyes wide with fear.

"I know, but…"

"Look, I'm done okay?" Jimmy said cutting Dean off before he could finish what he was saying. "With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."

"We understand." Azure said softly as she stood up looking at Jimmy.

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" Jimmy said looking over at Azure.

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam said looking at Jimmy not liking how he had just talked to Azure.

Azure let out a soft breath looking down at her hands. She knew that Jimmy was having a hard time with being away from his family. It was hard for her to be away from her father. He had been ignoring her calls and it scared her of why he hadn't been answering.

"How long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past the younger Winchester brother to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean questioned looking at Jimmy.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger." Sam said shaking his head. He wouldn't allow Jimmy to put his family in danger.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it." Sam said looking at Jimmy.

"No, Jimmy not a prisoner." Azure said softly. "We need to keep you safe and your family safe."

SPNSPN

Sam quickly packed his duffel bag up while Dean brushed his teeth and Azure packed her bag sleepily. "Dean. Would you hurry up?"

Dean laughed the toothbrush was still in his mouth.

"Sorry, uh, this is funny to you?"

"Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was getting a Coke."

"Was it a refreshing Coke?" Dean teased looking at his brother.

"Can we just go, please?"

Azure let out a breath shaking her head. "Can you two stop fighting for a least a few moments?" She questioned tiredly looking at the brothers.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road with Sam beside him and Azure behind them.

Anna suddenly appeared in the backseat causing Azure to jump smacking against the door. "Hey, guys."

"Aah! Jeez." Dean jerked the steering wheel of the Impala swerving before he gets it back under control.

"Smooth." Anna said looking at Dean.

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean questioned snapping in anger.

"I like the element of surprise."

"Well, you look terrific."

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to ginormo here."

"Sam. You seem different." Anna said looking at him.

Azure bit her lower lip looking at Sam. Her brows furrowed together in worry. Sam was acting a lot different. More different than he normally did.

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Sam questioned trying to keep things hidden.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna said giving Sam a meaningful look which caused him to look away. She then looked at Dean. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

"Why? What's going on?" Dean questioned looking back at Anna.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back." Anna admitted softly.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?"

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam said looking back at Anna.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already."

"Oh come off of it." Azure said looking over at the red haired angel. "It's not like it was our fault for what happened."

Anna looked over at Azure with narrowed eyes.

SPNSPN

Azure shifted some on the backseat while Dean filled the Impala and Sam was on his phone.

"Where the hell are you, Ruby? This isn't funny anymore. I'm all out. Stop whatever you're doing. Call me. I need more."

Azure shifted some more causing Sam to quickly hang up his phone. She slowly cracked her eye open to look at the younger brother. "You know you can't keep trying to hide it."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Azure with wide eyes.

"I'm not dumb Sam. I've read my father's books remember. So I know what you're doing. Dean's going to find out…"

"He won't."

Azure shook her head softly.

SPNSPN

Dean quickly appeared behind Roger and cut his throat with Ruby's knife killing him.

Mrs. Roger got up but was quickly stopped by Sam who used his psychic abilities to exorcise her.

Dean looked back at Sam.

Azure quickly moved to get them out of there.

"Go. Help her get them out of here." Sam barked at his brother.

Azure ushered them out of the home.

"Go, go." Dean called as he ushered Jimmy and Claire out of the house.

Sam tried to exorcise Mrs. Roger, but was unsuccessful.

Mrs. Rogers approached him with a sickening smile on her lips. "Aw. Can't get it up, can you, Sam?"

"No, but I can." Dean said, but before he could stab her with Ruby's knife, the demon fled it's host's body. Dean grabbed Sam and they ran to the Impala where Azure was waiting. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

They ran to the Impala where Jimmy and Claire waited with Azure.

"Thank god." Jimmy said looking the boys over.

"Where's your wife?" Dean questioned looking at Jimmy.

"Right here." Amelia said moving towards them.

"Let's go."

They all quickly got into the Impala and Dean quickly peeled away from the house.

Azure shifted nervously between Sam and Dean in the front seat since the back was filled with Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire.

SPNSPN

Jimmy, Dean, Sam, and Azure stood outside of the car while Amelia and Claire sat together in the backseat of the car.

Azure clasped her hands together as she looked down. This was bad knowing that a demon was there and Sam showed Dean that he hadn't stopped using his gifts which was bad.

"You were right." Jimmy said softly taking a soft breath.

"I'm sorry we were." Dean said looking over at Jimmy knowing that it was hard on him.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Dean said shaking his head softly.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam said crossing his arms.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous."

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us."

"How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap." Jimmy questioned looking at the three of them. He hated the fact that they weren't really giving him much to go on.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Sam." Dean said looking at his brother with a sour look on his face.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to."

"You could've been a bit nicer than being a jerk." Azure said looking at the younger Winchester brother. "He's scared enough ass and you have to be a jerk about it."

Jimmy opened the back door of the Impala to speak to his wife. A soft look came to his face seeing his daughter sound asleep next to her.

"Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever." Amelia said softly looking up at him.

"No, you don't." Jimmy said shaking his head softly.

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door."

"Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time."

"So demons, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can we . . . ? Can we even go home, or . . . ? What are we gonna do?"

"These guys are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can." Jimmy explained to her softly.

"Wait. What about you? . . . No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy." Amelia pleaded with her husband. She wasn't about to lose him again.

"Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Claire are in danger." Jimmy said trying to calm his wife down. He didn't want them to be in danger because of him and he trusted, Sam, Dean, and Azure with his life.

"I don't care. We are not splitting up again."

"We don't have a choice."

"For how long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We're a family." Amelia said as she wiped the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"They will kill you, Amelia, and they'll kill Claire. You just have to get as far away from me as you can." Jimmy hugged his wife.

Dean and Azure watched with sad looks on their faces knowing that it was hard for them.

SPNSPN

Sam was busy hotwiring a car for Amelia.

Jimmy and Claire stood next to each other while Dean and Azure watched on.

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car." Sam explained to Amelia.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy questioned is daughter.

"Okay." Claire said softly.

Jimmy slowly got into the back with Azure while Sam and Dean got into the front seat of the car.

Dean slowly drove them away from Amelia and Claire.

SPNSPN

It began to rain as Dean drove down the road. Jimmy had fallen asleep in the back while Azure looked out the window with her lips pursed together. She could feel that the tension was thick that it could easily be cut with a knife.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean questioned as he gripped the wheel tightly in his hands.

"What?" Sam questioned looking over at Dean.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon."

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy."

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt-demon number three?" Dean questioned looking at his brother huffing a little bit in agitation.

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?"

Azure bit her lower lip softly ringing her hands together knowing that there was a lot going on that Dean didn't know about.

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just – you're scaring me, man."

"I'm scaring myself." Sam's phone began to ring and he answered it. "Hello? . . . Who is this?" Sam turned and held the phone out to Jimmy. "Hey. It's your wife."

Jimmy woke up rubbing his eyes tiredly and took the phone from Sam. "Amelia? . . . Oh, my God."

SPNSPN

Jimmy, Dean, Sam, and Azure got out of the Impala.

Azure gripped her hands at her sides biting her lower lip nervously.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do." Dean

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." Sam said looking at Jimmy.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about."

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy said as he walked away from Dean, Azure, and Sam going towards the warehouse.

Azure let out a soft breath wringing her hands together nervously.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap." Sam said looking over at his brother, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan."

"A plan." Azure said looking over. "What kind of plan?"

SPNSPN

Jimmy walked towards the warehouse, alone looking up at the sky. "Castiel, you son of a bitch! You promised me my family would be okay. You promised you were gonna take care of them. I gave you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven? Help me, please. You promised, Cas. Just help me." Jimmy shook his head when there was no reply. "Typical." Jimmy walked into the warehouse and saw Amelia standing next to Clarie who had been tied up and unconscious.

"Hi, honey. You're home." Amelia said as a smirk came to her lip causing Jimmy to shudder in dislike.

"Listen, I'm – I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just – they're not a part of this."

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone."

"I am alone." Jimmy said confused of why the demon was saying this.

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle and Jeckle and their little whore, hmm?"

Sam, Dean, and Azure was led into the room by three demons who held them prisoner.

Azure wrapped her arms around herself as she walked next to the brothers.

"Nice plan, Dean." Sam snapped at his older brother.

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000." Dean said looking at his younger brother.

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked.

One of the demons holding Sam held up Ruby's knife to show her.

"And you know what's funny?" Amelia said looking at the three prisoners.

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean said looking at Amelia.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go." Sam said looking up at her his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punchline. Everybody dies." Amelia held up a gun and shot Jimmy right in the gun causing him to fall to his knees. She then turned to Sam. "Waste Little Orphan Annie." Amelia said leaving the room while the demon walked around Jimmy towards Claire.

The demon picks up a pipe and swings it towards Claire, but she suddenly grabbed the pipe in one hand and placed her other on the demon's forehead. The demon screamed as he was exorcised in a bright light.

Using the distraction Sam, Dean, and Azure turned to the demons that held them. While they struggled.

Clarie burned through the ropes that held her.

Jimmy laid on the ground bleeding looking at his daughter in horror. "Castiel."

Sam, Dean and Azure fought the demons trying to get the knife back.

Sam was able to get Ruby's knife back from the female demon and held her down staring at her neck.

Dean was being pummeled by the male demon.

Castiel came over and touched that demon killing it saving Dean from it's wrath.

Sam cut into the neck of the female demon causing Azure to scream in shock as Sam began to drink the blood. He turned mouth still bloody to see Dean, Castiel who possessed Claire's body and Azure watching him in horror. Sam turns back and stabbed the demon through the heart with Ruby's knife, killing her, and then turned back towards Dean, Castiel and Azure again. E stands and held out his hand just in time to catch Amelia and exorcise the demon out of her with his recharged psychic powers.

Dean held up Amelia close to him.

Castiel went over to Jimmy, who is dying from his gunshot wound. "Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy."

"No. Claire?" Jimmy said softly holding onto his wounded abdomen.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please."

Dean, Sam, Azure, and Amelia approached slowly, but held back when they saw Castiel talking to Jimmy.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it."

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish." Castiel touched Jimmy's face and a bright light emanates from his eyes and mouth.

Claire dropped to her hands and knees.

Castiel slowly got up to his feet. He walked past Amelia and stood next to Sam, Dean, and Azure.

Amelia ran to her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug.

Castiel's eyes met with Amelia's before he turned to leave.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean questioned stopping the angel.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel said walking away.

The three of them watched befuddled of how Castiel was acting.

SPNSPN

Dean drove the car through the rain in silence.

"All right, let's hear it." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"What?" Dean questioned gripping the wheel in his hand.

"Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."

"I'm not gonna take a swing."

"Then scream, chew me out."

"I'm not mad, Sam." Dean said looking over at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on. You're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. I don't care."

"You don't care?"

Azure bit her lower lip as she watched the brothers go back and forth with one another. She wondered if it was even right for her to be there.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done."

Sam's cell phone began to ring and he quickly answered it. "Hey, Bobby."

"_Hey, you and your brother better shag ass to my place ASAP."_

"What's going on?"

"_The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses over here."_

Sam hung up his phone letting out a soft breath.

"What'd he say?" Dean questioned looking over at Sam.

SPNSPN

Bobby, Sam, Azure, and Dean approached the door to the panic room.

"Well, thanks for shaking a tail." Bobby said looking over at them.

"Yeah, you got it." Dean said with a nod of his head.

Sam opened the door to the panic room.

"Go on inside. I want to show you something." Bobby told Sam.

Sam walked into the panic room while Bobby, Azure, and Dean stayed back. "All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?"

"You are. This is for your own good." Bobby said to Sam.

Dean and Bobby closed and locked the door.

Sam walked up to the barred window. "Guys? Hey, hey. What?"

Bobby closed and latched the window.

"This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?"

Azure looked down feeling rather ashamed that this was happening, but perhaps it was for Sam's own good. She didn't know if it was fully 100% true.

Dean wrapped his arm around her. "Come on."

Azure let out a soft breath and slowly followed Dean and Bobby up the stairs.

Bobby looked over at the girl that the brothers brought in. "So what's your name girly?"

"Azure." She said softly pursing her lips together as she looked at the gruff old man.

"How did these two idgits drag you into this life. You don't look like a hunter."

Dean looked over at Azure knowing that this story would have to be told later.

"I'll explain it later." She said softly tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear shyly.

Bobby nodded his head in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of Prophet's Daughter. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I know that there was a lot going on in this chapter. Please let me know what you guys would like to see next if anything at all. I'm going to try to write more away from the script. I just hope that I'm going to be able to do so, but I'm not 100% guaranteeing anything. Until next time.


End file.
